My Dear Bella
by wishupon-anotherdream
Summary: Set in New moon. Bella goes cliffdiving,and there is a casualty Bella and Edward pairing IN THE MIDST OF BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

YAY! I have finally finished Chappie 1 of the rewrite. I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to HayleyComet for her amazing feedback and tips. I wouldn't have even rewritten it if it wasn't for you.

My Dear Bella  
Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Bella's POV

I looked down at the water, and I could not believe at all what the hell I was doing. Jacob had healed some of my heart, but Edward could only heal it completely. Cliff diving would bring him to me again, and I love it.

"Don't do this, Bella." his velvet voice said in my ear, as if he was truly there.  
My being human sent Edward away. It tore my heart in two. Then I figured out that doing dangerous things would bring him back. I never intended on the other option, the one girls turn to when they are so devastated and heartbroken, suicide. But I could never bring myself to it.

"You wanted me to be human," I said back to him, back to my mind. "Watch me."  
I bit my lip as I took off my jewellery.

"Please," he pleaded with me, as I was about to jump off. "For me."

"You won't stay with me any other way." I told him bluntly. Cool air hit my face as I jumped off the massive cliff top.

The thrill was great, especially when I hit the water. I swam up and took in the massive rush. It all turned pear shaped when a big wave slammed down on top of me.

I was pushed under the surface. The salty water splashed into my eyes, and burned in my mouth. I tried to reach up above the water, but I kept getting pushed down by a number of waves that followed. All that I was thinking was that I was going to die.

I was trying to support myself underwater when I saw familiar red hair. I nearly died when I realised it was Victoria. And she was coming toward me, I went into a panic, trying to swim away, screaming underwater, thrashing my limbs in a frenzy. But then as the large boulders saved me from Victoria finding me, my body spasmed, and the water dragged me under even further.

Then it was all a blur, Edward kept flashing in front of my eyes, making me face the grim reality; that I was going to die.  
"Edward, I love you." I thought to myself, then my vision faded, and everything went black.

******************************************************************************

Jacob's POV

After chasing the stupid redhead to the edge of the cliff, I saw my true love dive into the water. It took me a matter of seconds to jump over the cliff and into the deep darkness of water. Approaching the bottom of the ocean, I found Bella, grasping on to her life.

I swam Bella up to the surface, placing her on the edge of the shore.  
As I tried to breathe life into her, I begged her to keep living. As CPR failed over and over again, I decided to stop; she was truly not alive anymore. As I broke down, still holding Bella's body, I grabbed my phone.

My father picked up on the second ring. I completely burst into tears when he greeted me.

"What is it, Jake?" my father asked

"Dad, "I said during sobs."Bella's dead."

**And that concludes the first part of the rewrite. Review if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Dear Bella

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Victoria's POV

I could smell her from miles away. I should have just killed her on the spot. But I could see how much

he meant to her. I picked her up and dragged her to my bungalow near the water. There I thought

about how much he means to her. How he looked when he was protecting her. I then decided to

save her.

Alice's POV

I just had another vision. Bella was dead! She had committed suicide. She was so lonely that she

jumped off a cliff and drowned. I had to tell Edward. I just don't know how. "Rosalie," I called. My

older sister ran to me. "I think Bella's dead" Her mouth opened like a trapdoor. "Could you tell

Edward for me? I need to confirm it" "Sure Alice" "Thanks Rose" "No problem"

Rosalie's POV

I wondered how Edward would deal with this. Bella means the world to him. He'll probably kill me. I

waited patiently for him to open as I knocked on the door. My anticipation was rising on what he'll

do to me. "Come on in" he said beautifully. "Edward," I said, wondering how he would react to this.

"Bella's dead."

I hope you liked this chapter. Next Chapter will be posted this weekend (hopefully) don't put any bets on it though.

_-Betty_


	3. Chapter 3

My Dear Bella Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight 

Rosalie's POV

Edward didn't react very well. He looked at me as if he wanted to dismember me and burn those pieces. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!!!" he screamed at me, and then took a 32 in plasma and ripped it apart. He then sped out the door and ran off.

Alice walked past and said "False alarm" and I was in a bad mood after that.

Bella's POV

I had this burning sensation through me for 3 days. I woke up and was by the side of the beach. A tall and muscly figure was in the distance. "Jacob?" I said. My voice sounds different and my reflection was different. I had bright crimson eyes. That's scary.

Suddenly, I was rushing to my truck and back to Forks.

Alice's POV

I got to Bella's house to see her speed in like we do. "Bella? Are you a vampire?" "Yes" she said her voice like bells. "Edward's gone to Italy to get the Volturi to execute him."I told her what was going on. "Not on my watch. Let's go." Then we were rushing off to Italy on the race against time.

Jacob's POV

They broke the rules. Bella is now a vampire. When I found out, my heart broke into a million pieces. I went and told Sam and he told me that he saw a vampire saving her, but she didn't look like a Cullen. Maybe I'll never get who I want for the rest of my life.

Poor Jacob! Please R&R


	4. The Sad Chapter

My Dear Bella

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Edward's POV

I was going to kill myself. But it was too late. I stepped out into the sunlight and shone like diamonds. Then I saw another vampire with bright crimson eyes and brown hair. It looked like Bella. It was Bella! My Beautiful Bella was a monster!

Bella's POV

I found Edward and he held me in his arms. We had just provoked the Volturi! That's when I saw Aro, Marcus and Caius. Behind them I saw Jane and Alec. Aro said to us "It's such a shame to give up two interesting vampires." The final words I ever heard were Edward's. "I will always love you Bella," he said. "Forever and always." "Me too" I replied. After a final kiss, we died in each other's arms.

Alice's POV

I went to find Edward and Bella, but the Volturi had burned them up. But where the fire was, there was a note. It said:

_And so the lion fell in with the lamb._

_Also the lion died with the lamb._

_Just like the_ _Juliet and Romeo_

_The lion and the lamb _

_Died together_

_After a final kiss. _

_To whoever finds this note,_

_Bella and Edward died a tragic death_

_I am no harm anymore._

_I changed Bella and I am now in Italy. _

_I left this note after seeing the fire. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Victoria_

**Don't forget to R and R**


End file.
